Tarron Kesvin
Tarron was a street performer and carny from Carufell. He was one of the four men to follow a section of map into the tunnels below Tarabrenth. Tarron encountered the Crypt Keeper and was the only of the four to return. He returned having promised Yoseph Thelandir that he would kill the king of Carufell. History Tarron left his home after an argument with his parents. He wandered Carufell never staying in one place for long. After a while he wound up in Tarabrenth. There he worked as a street performer until he was hired to help steal part of a map of the tunnels. During the heist the benefactor was killed leaving only Tarron, Veldud Mirthfow, Yoseph, and Zayn Shmitty to follow it. On the first day they wandered the tunnels. Zayn played his lyre. Both Zayn and Tarron were street performers. But Tarron was better and he took a sense of pleasure from that. On the second day, after a night sleeping in the dark tunnels, they encountered a refuse pile and an old woman. For the price of food and water she led them to the staircase they sought. Down the stairs was the section of tunnel they had mapped. The first room was labeled “Temple” it had an idol to a man with no face. The four guessed that the idol was Nezeril. Also on the ground of the room were shallow scrapes. While exploring they all felt a tingle in their ears like a warm feeling of a sound unheard. On the way to the next room Veldud tripped a falling blade. The group was unharmed and as Yoseph held it down, Tarron stepped over. In the next room they felt the tingle again this time accompanied by a stomp and a scrape. Further into the ruins was a room with several huge sleeping rodents. On the other side was a locked door. Tarron and Yoseph stayed behind as the others crossed. As they walked to the crypt they heard the stomp-scrape again. Yoseph grabbed a bone, broke it in half, and handed one half to Tarron as a weapon. The juggling balls and cards Tarron carried were of no use here. But the sound was getting closer. They ran to the well and fled down into a tight underwater shaft. They emerged in a cavern temporarily safe. When they went back upstairs they found themselves in the crypt again, on the floor the broken bone that Tarron was holding. But a passage was missing and down the hall was the source of the stomp-scrape. They named it Crypt Keeper. Tarron, Zayn, and Yoseph fled. The Crypt Keeper chased them and killed Zayn. The survivors found the map was no longer useful. Suddenly they came to a narrow passage and the Crypt Keeper was right behind them. Yospeh realized he wouldn't make it. He handed Tarron his dagger and made him promise to kill the king of Carufell. Stunned and shocked Tarron promised and fled. He was the only one to make it back to the surface, Appearance Tarron was a young man. He was dirty from living on the street but wore colorful clothes which would get him attention. He always carried bright juggling balls and a deck of cards. Relations Tarron didn’t know Yoseph very well. But after two days in the tunnels he had to accept Yoseph’s last request. Tarron then carried the dagger named for the former Baron of East Devlar. As per his promise to Yoseph he went about trying to kill the king. Powers Tarron was a great juggler and card player. He could always spot a cheat. List of Appearances: Campaigns # Crypts of Carufell Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Carufell Union